Love Can't Always Be Perfect
by Life Strong
Summary: One shot series. Love only has one rule: It is random and strange. Sometimes you fall in love with the most unexpected people. However, all love is beautiful. Will contain crack pairings and slash. If you don't like, don't read.


_**If I had ever known how much you would mean to me, I would have never spoken those three little words. However, all I really saw that day was a chirpy little ghoul with a smile that could light up the sky with its beauty. **_

_**"Hello," you said, "I'm Grim Creeper."**_

**_Normally, I never would have replied to anyone who spoke to me, but you looked so innocent and lonely I just couldn't bring myself to ignore you. "Greetings, Grim Creeper," I smiled and bowed._**

_**I then did the unthinkable. "Call me Spy," I said, smiling as naturally as I could.**_

_**You then smiled again. If I had known how hard it was to get you to smile, I would of felt so honored. I didn't know you then though. I wish it was still possible to know you know.**_

* * *

Spy placed his head in his hands and fought to control the swirling emotions that were ripping his heart to shreds. The sky was black with storm clouds and the beach grey from lack of light. It was like the world was feeling his pain of having to watched as they buried his dead lover. Like the universe was morning the loss of such an innocent soul too.

Others looked at him with sympathy. Some even tried to comfort him. He pushed them all away; he couldn't lose someone else like this. Not it it hurt this badly.

* * *

**_It was two weeks later when we were assigned the mission that sealed our fates. It was a warm sunny day that had a lovely quiet aura to it. _**

**_"Spy Rise, I need you to go to Vampire Junction," Spyro informed me, his body shaking. Spyro was always the nervous type; it may be from his stressful job as leader._**

**_I looked at him, "Another kidnapping?"_**

**_The purple wonder nodded sadly, "Yeah. This time it's a golding official too."_**

**_"This ought to go over well. Is this a solo mission?"_**

**_Spyro shook his head at me, "No, it's not. I have arranged for you a partner for this mission. You need an Undead type to go in a specific zone. You've met Grim Creeper, right?"_**

**_I nodded slowly. I remembered the way your smiled gleaned when I had spoken to you and for the first time in my life I hoped I wasn't blushing. _**

**_I knew it was foolish to have a crush on some one I barely knew but no one could help loving you._**

**_You then came to stand behind Spyro and you waved sheepishly. I smiled and waved back, making Spyro raise an eyebrow. I was never really known to be friendly._**

**_"Okay then, I've filled Grim in on the mission and so you two can go now I guess," our leader mumbled nervously. I shrugged and trudged off towards Flynn so that he could transport us there. You walked quietly beside me; your face was scrunched up in thought._**

**_That was the first time I really noticed something was wrong with you. However, I knew I hadn't known you for long and it was possible you were merely having a bad day and so I kept quiet. _**

* * *

Spy watched as they lowered Grim' s body into the ground. He wanted to cry and yell obscenities at the sky, but he resisted his urges. Screaming wouldn't really help anything and he knew how much the little ghoul had hated his foul mouth.

A few Undead elements started to sing a old death song. The lyrics filled his ears with a haunting melody of the other side; it made him feel sick. He knew he was dead, did they really have to sing to prove that?

* * *

**_The night you came knocking at my door was probably one of the experiences of my life. You were standing there in the rain as your body shivered. I could tell it wasn't from the cold but I immediately slung a blanket around you and pulled you inside. I made you a cup of hot chocolate and you giggled when the whipped cream exploded on me. _**

**_I loved the way your giggle sounded. It was like a beautiful melody._**

**_"Thank you, Spy," you hummed as you took a sip of the warm drink._**

**_"You're welcome," I mumbled, "now what's wrong?"_**

**_"Pardon me? I just got caught in the rain?" you asked._**

**_I narrowed my eyes, "Grim, I know you're lying. Now tell me -," I stopped. Your arms, I had noticed for the first time, was covered in scars. Tons and tons of angry little scars._**

**_ You knew that I saw them but you tried to hide it. "Oh, um, those are my battle scars."_**

**_"Grim, I know better. Those are not battle scars; they're self inflicted. You've been cutting yourself."_**

**_"I'm sorry. You're right, these scars come from the battles I fight with myself," you started sobbing at this point. I didn't care that you were still wet, all I wanted was to comfort you, and so I remember wrapping you up in a hug._**

**_"Grim, why are you depressed?" I asked. You sobbed and looked up._**

**_"Because no one has ever cared about me, Spy. My parents shunned me for being small and smart instead of a bulky mindless reaping machine. My peers at the reaping academy made fun of me because I was the top of the class. My own element hates me because I'm 'too innocent'. No one has ever cared, and I guess I just quit caring too."_**

**_Those words broke me. I wanted to scream 'I care,' at the top of my lungs. I wanted to hurt everyone who had hurt you. Mostly, I wanted prove you wrong about yourself._**

**_This was the moment I knew I was hopelessly in love with you. This was the moment I knew I would be yours whether you wanted me or not. As I held you closer, this became the moment I made it my new mission in life to try to fix you._**

* * *

The funeral had ended three hours ago and yet there Spy stood, his eyes locked on his lover's grave. A bouquet of small lilac flowers lay on his tombstone; Spy had put them there.

Spy smiled slightly at the flowers; lilac was Grim' s favorite color.

The others had left by now. It had been a small ceremony consisting of all of the Skylanders. Grim' s parents hadn't come.

* * *

_**"I can't believe you two," Dino Rang spat at us, his boomerang raised up in the air.**_

_**You backed away in fear and hurt. No, I would not let him hurt you. I wouldn't; I couldn't.**_

_**"What's your fucking problem, ass hat?" I snarled back at him. You cringed; curse words always made you cringe. Most of the times, I would try to censor myself, but today I was angry. Very, very angry.**_

**_"My problem is how the let a bunch of gays become Skylanders. What are you doing to do, protect rainbows?"_**

**_This time, you looked shocked. Like he knew something you didn't want you to know. I then realized that those words hit home for you. A little too close to home._**

**_"Oh, so you're just worried that others are going to mock you because you secretly think Grim has a cute butt," I laughed. You blushed; you were adorable when you blushed._**

**_Dion Rang looked appalled, "You're the one that thinks he has a nice ass."_**

**_You blushed deeper. I knew the entire subject was making you uncomfortable and that I would have to switch the topic off of you swiftly._**

**_I looked Dino Rang dead in the eye, "Grim does have a nice ass."_**

**_All around us other Skylanders gasped. Some looked appalled, but most of them were smiling in encouragement. _**

**_Trap Shadow glared at me, "You're gay! How! You're a freakin robot!"_**

**_"Okay, first of all, it's called being bisexual. Considering you're uneducated I'll break that down for you. Bi means two, and so a bisexual likes two sexes. There are only two sexes, and so they like both. Is your idiotic brain following this? Never mind, I don't care. Secondly, I am different from most robots. I have a working brain instead of a computer chip because that was the way I was born. Yes, born. Well, it's not really a brain; it just works like one. It's called adaptive technology. Basically, it grew with me and my experiences and it allowed me to feel things the way I would feel them if I had a brain. Anymore questions, moron?"_**

**_Trap Shadow looked confused. However, he did have one question, "Are you in love with Grim? You spend a lot of time around him."_**

**_I paused. Did I really want to confess it right here right now? _**

**_I then smirked; hell yeah I did._**

**_"Yes. Got a problem with it or does Mr. Spyder Bomb here need to teach you some respect?" I said as I pulled out one of my oh so famous spyders._**

**_"No, no, it's okay. Good day," Trap Shadow scampered away, Dino Rang not far behind him. I looked at you and the smile on your face was glowing. It was genuine. _**

**_It was perfect._**

* * *

It was two days after the funeral. Spy had locked himself in his bunker when he left Grim' s grave and hadn't been out since. Some wondered what he was doing in there but many didn't really care.

Spy scoffed; and they wondered why he hated them.

The robot, however, was doing something else entirely. He was writing letters. Letters to Grim about all the memories that they had shared. What he would do with the letters he didn't know but he continued to write them anyways.

* * *

_**"Spy," you said as tears rushed down your face, "I'm sorry this ever happened."**_

_**I looked at you, heart broken, "What are you talking about?"**_

_**"I'm sorry that you had to meet me."**_

_**"Why are you sorry for such a thing like that? You know I love you," I wrapped you in my arms and held you, but your body was stiff. **_

_**"Because I don't deserve you. I don't deserve any of this," you sighed, your pale blue eyes trained on the ground.**_

_**I shook my head, "Grim, don't be like this. You're a fantastic person. No matter what you're feeling you bring joy to others, especially me. You're not a waste."**_

_**"Beautiful lies. All of that was a beautiful lie. It made me feel better, sure, but it's fake all the same. Life is a beautiful lie, Spy. I'm tired of telling it."**_

_**I looked at you, shocked. You couldn't mean any of this, could you?**_

* * *

Spy dropped his pen, his whole body shaking. That memory hurt just to think about. He then shook his head and grabbed another piece of paper.

His chest had never hurt this much.

* * *

_**The days blurred past after that. You was still depressed and there was nothing I could do to cheer you up. Others noticed too. You never smiled or laughed. You weren't the Grim they knew.**_

**_You wasn't the Grim I knew either._**

**_However, one thing stayed the same. You still had the same drive to do what was right. _**

**_"Spy," you said calmly as you lifted your scythe. _**

**_"What is it, Grim?" I asked as I took out a Gear Gollum._**

**_"Look behind you"_**

**_There behind me was a purely evil being ready to slaughter one of us. I knew then one of us wouldn't make it._**

* * *

With one last look around Spy slowly walked out his bunker. It was nighttime and no one was around.

He was glad for that; he didn't want anyone to see him.

Slowly Spy walked over to a small grey tombstone, his chest becoming tighter and tighter from pain. Finally he stopped in front of the grave. He then left a pale white envelope on top of the soil of Grim' s grave and laid down next to it.

Spy cried then. He couldn't help it. All of the pent up pain and anger finally escaped him. Spy cried until he fell asleep.

* * *

_**The beast roared and lunged towards me, it's eyes sparkling with blood lust.**_

_**This was it. I was going to die. But you, you couldn't handle that thought. Just like I had to protect you, you had to protect me. I guess that's why you leaped in front of me. At least, that's what my heart tells me.**_

_**"Grim!" I cried. You're body was laying before me mangled and bloodied, but for the first time in what felt like forever you were smiling.**_

_**"It's okay," you said as you reached up to touch my face, "It's all okay now."**_

_**"How Grim! You're dying! How can this all be okay!"**_

_**You then sighed slightly, "Because even though I'm dying, this is the closest I've ever came to feeling alive."**_

**_"What are you -"_**

**_"I've never belonged, Spy. I know it's true and deep down you do too. Neither of us have ever really belonged. However, we found a sense of it in each other. That's why you fell for me. That's why I fell for you. Now though, there is no one to judge us except ourselves. I'd rather be here right now bleeding out than back at the citadel pretending that I was meant to be there."_**

**_That was the last thing you said to me. I watched the light fade from your eyes and with a heavy heart I knew you was right._**

**_Life is just a beautiful lie. However, yours will always be the most beautiful to me._**

* * *

"Do you know what caused it, Whirlwind?" Spyro asked the dragicorn gently, his eyes on the body laying before him.

Whirlwind then looked at Spy Rise, "It seems as if he died of a broken heart."

Spyro nodded. He knew what the reaper meant to the robot. "Well then we'll bury then next to each other."

Whirlwind nodded, "Yes. I'm sure they would love that."

Spyro nodded back, "Isn't that the truth."


End file.
